ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Master Control
The Master Control is a program in the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, and its successors. It allows unlimited access to all of the Omnitrix's functions like access to all aliens in the watch and also, instant changes and no time limit unless all available power is used up.Dwayne McDuffiehttps://archive.li/pPzlE It can be unlocked by a special code or voice command by AzmuthWar of the Worlds: Part 1, or by hacking.Inspector 13 History Original Series The Master Control was first used in Back with a Vengeance. Ben unlocks it by accident when on a boat trip at Niagra Falls. When a man falls off the boat, Ben uses Ripjaws to get him out of the water, then Stinkfly to fly on back to the boat. He then stays Stinkfly for hours (showing off his unlimited timing) and ruins Gwen's ice cream, who's extremely annoyed by his new powers. After this, he ruins some pictures and causes more trouble until Vilgax and Kevin 11 come to steal the Omnitrix, until Grandpa Max sends them into the Null Void, with Vilgax trapping Diamondhead along with them. After a long chase, they finally get the Omnitrix until Gwen tricks them and gets the Omnitrix back. But Ben, who turned off the Master Control, accidentally transforms into Grey Matter and tries to turn back, but fails. In Ben 10,000 and Ken 10, Master Control is used by Ben 10,000 and later by his son Ken. Ben 10: Alien Force In War of the Worlds when Azmuth activates it by voice command to grant Ben all of the Master Control abilities from the original series as well as unlocking every single alien in the Omnitrix. He used aliens from the original series such as Way Big, Cannonbolt, Wildmutt and Murk Upchuck. After the Master Control was deactivated, these four aliens were appended to his list of aliens. However, the Omnitrix still powered down when Cannonbolt rapidly depleted it of all of its power faster than it could recharge by turning several DNAliens back into humans from a distance. It is also revealed that he would still revert to human if knocked unconscious. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien The Master Control is unlocked in Inspector 13, this time on the Ultimatrix. It was activated via hacking when three firewalls were breached. Ben deactivated the Master Control setting at the end of the episode, when he reset the Ultimatrix to turn Gwen and Kevin back to normal. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Azmuth confirmed that the second Omnitrix also has a Master Control when he said he might activate it on Ben's 18th birthday. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Back with a Vengeance'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' Season 4 *''Ken 10'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 2 *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first reappearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' (first reappearance) Trivia *Ben could activate the Master Control via Voice Command, but he'd have to unlock it manually first. References Category:Ultimatrix Category:Omnitrix Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech